1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a head protection airbag apparatus, including an airbag adapted to be folded and received in an upper edge of a window on an inside of a vehicle, to be attached and fixed, at an upper edge thereof, to a body of the vehicle, and to inflated to cover the inside of the window while protruding downward from a storage region by an inflation gas flowed from an inflator thereinto.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, as a head protection airbag apparatus, one is known in which, in order to restrain and protect an occupant on an inside of a vehicle even upon a rollover of the vehicle occurred after a side collision thereof, an airbag includes an inflation shielding section inflated to cover the inside of a window and configured to locate a lower edge thereof below a belt line, and a reinforcement inflation section adapted to be swelled in a rod shape along a front and rear direction on the inside or the outside of the lower edge of the inflation shielding section upon completion of inflation (e.g., see JP-A-2010-36805).
According to the conventional head protection airbag apparatus, upon completion of inflation, the lower edge of the inflation shielding section is located below the belt line and supported by a member constituting the belt line, thereby achieving an ability of restraining the head of the occupant upon a rollover. However, dimensions in an upward and downward direction have to be set so that the lower edge can be securely supported by the member constituting the belt line upon a rollover, and accordingly, there is room for improvement in terms of increasing the degree of freedom in design.
Accordingly, in order to solve the above matters, an object of the present invention is to provide a head protection airbag apparatus, in which, upon a rollover of a vehicle, an occupant is prevented from being moved toward the outside even if a lower edge thereof upon completion of inflation is not located below a belt line, thereby accurately restraining the occupant on the inside.